


Funbari Stories

by wamomo



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, adult Tamao and Ryu, mentions of nudity, set after the shaman fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamomo/pseuds/wamomo
Summary: Mostly focused on Tamao and Ryu as they navigate their new found responsibilities.- You’d think Tamao smelled like strawberries. But it was more like iron.
Relationships: Tamamura Tamao & Umemiya Ryunosuke, Tamamura Tamao/Umemiya Ryunosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

For whatever reason, she always imagined Ryu’s hands to be very soft. It was ridiculous, considering he did most of the chores around the Inn, and then spent most of his free time beating people up around Funbari Hill.

Tamao reached for a cigarette on her nightstand. They stayed silent as they gathered their thoughts.

When his hand reached her cheek, tracing her lips with his thumb, her knees buckled for a minute. It felt dirty and rough against her soft skin, but also so warm. And welcoming. And homie. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his hand.

“Ryu,” she whispered.

“I know,” he wanted to say, instead he simply kissed her forehead and stood up.

The door closed behind him, his heavy footsteps were the only sound in the inn. She heard the creek of the stairs, in a few seconds he would reach his room.

She laid down with the covers tangled up between her bare legs.

Maybe one day she wouldn't fear sleeping next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’d think Tamao smelled like strawberries. 
> 
> But it was more like iron.

You’d think Tamao smelled like strawberries. 

But it was more like iron.

To most people iron smelled like blood, sweat and rust. If you wanted to compliment someone, not many would think iron was the right word to choose from the broad catalog of many possible words in the vocabulary, but to Ryu it just fit her so well.

She was resilient, strong, and unbendable. Just like iron.

Ryu was like fresh air to her.

Air didn’t back down; it adapted, often finding and following the path of least resistance.

He made even the silliest of tasks something to be excited about, whether it was because of his constant singing or his unbeatable smile, she didn’t know.

They sat in silence, Tamao’s bare foot gently brushing his under the table.

Who would’ve thought iron and air could get along so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More food, I've been starving.
> 
> Let me know what you think! It means the world to me you took the time to read my silly ramblings.


End file.
